dormir, comer sonhar
by Sukitz
Summary: nhaaaaaa minha primeira fic yaoi... deve tah uma merda... mas se você quiser ler vai que você gosta! [oneshot]


nhaaaaa

tive essa ideia baka...

espero que gostem n.n

legenda: -fala normal-

narração

-"pensamento"-

* * *

**dormir comer... sonhar **

- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Maninhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritava Kankuro enquanto entrava no quarto de sua irmã arrastando Gaara

- que foi Kankuro?

- conta uma história pra gente dormi:P

Temari ficou espantada! Seus irmãos já eram bem grandinhos para ouvir histórias antes de dormir

- ... é que eu descobri que o nosso irmão não dorme! Ai eu pensei que você podia contar-lhe uma história para ele dormir;P

- ah ta...- ela olhou de esguelha para o ruivo que lhe lançou um olhar de "não conta uma história que eu vou continuar sem sono e vou matar você!"- sentem-se ai que eu vou buscar o livro do capeta que eu achei outro dia n.n- e ela ignorou completamente

- história de terror? - perguntou Kankuro com os olhos brilhando

- não! É essa aqui: "era uma vez dois irmãos: um menino chamado João e uma menina chamada Maria"- começou e nisso apareceu em Kankuro umas roupas de idiota e em Gaara um lindo vestidinho rosa com babados e os dois foram sugados para o livro

------------------------no livro-------------------------

Kankuro e Gaara se viram no meio de um bosque com varias arvores e animaizinhos pulando por ai... sem falar no sol que sorria com uma cara I-DEN-TI-CA ao rosto de Temari

-_ agora, meninos,..- a voz de Temari ecoava pelo cenário do livro enquanto o sol falava... em outras palavras a Temari é o sol..._

- maravilha... um livro me travestiu ¬¬

- _ou melhor: agora, menino e menina, vocês devem seguir o resto da história e...- _dizia até perceber a ausência do/da ruivo/ruiva-_ cadê o Gaara?_

_-_ se mandou...

-_ acha ele!_

- sim senhora ò.ó/

Nisso Kankuro ou João... não sei se querem que eu fale o nome de verdade ou o nome da história mas belaza XD... ele saiu a procura de Gaara/Maria

-------------------------com Gaara----------------------------

Gaara andava irritado por uma caminho irritante onde voavam varias borboletas irritantes e tinha uma sombra irritante. Ele ouviu um barulho irritante vindo de um arbusto irritante e viu lá uma fada azul irritante.

A fada tinha dois coques feitos com seu cabelo castanho. Tinha franja e, apesar de fadas normalmente usarem vestidos, usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul.

Ela veio e lhe comprimentou

- affe ¬¬ uma fada... vocês seres irritantes são muito... irritantes...

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo

- sua voz é grossa para uma menina...

- eu sou menino porra!!!!!

- O.O é... então ta... é um veadinho!!!!! Que fofoooo

- veadinho o teu cu sua fada arrombada! Esse maldito livro em que a gente se encontra me pos essas roupas e eu vim parar aqui... u.ú

- f-fada arrombada?

- é... ¬¬ algum problema com isso?

- O.O você é o Gaara de verdade?

- não... jura? Eu não tinha percebido!

- é que aqui tem uma copia de cada um de nós... eu já to até ficando meio doida com esse lugar... o Neji já enlouqueceu de vez e a Hinata que tem por aqui é maluca...

- quer dizer que você é...

- a Ten-Ten de verdade? sou... eu to tentando segui a história pra sair logo daqui...

- que história que você ta?

- Pinóquio... sou a fada azul... e você?

- João e Maria... sou a Maria...

- shuashusahusah quem é o joão?

- o Kankuro... ¬¬

- n.n

- FADA AZU-UL!!!! CADE VOCÊ??????- ouviu-se uma voz estranhamente bebada

- O.O

- é... de onde vem essa voz?

- é o Neji... n.n' ele também ta na história do pinóquio... ele é o grilo falante... mas nós perdemos o Pinóquio...

- quem é o Pinóquio?

- o Lee... mas ele também pirou...

-FADA AZUUUUUUUUL VEM AQUI COM O PAPAI GRILOOOOOO

- O///O

-O.O

-já ne!- nisso a Fada azul foi embora e Gaara voltou a pensar em como o lugar é irritante

- oi quer ser meu amigo?- apareceu uma marionete de madeira com um nariz enorme que só passava despercebido por causa das enormes sobrancelhas dele

- não- Gaara respondeu curto e grosso já que não tinha saco para falar com um Lee normal quanto mais falar com um Lee de madeira

- aaaaaa Ç.Ç mas eu sei como você pode realizar o seu desejo!

- o meu desejo é que você morra ¬¬

- Ç.Ç como você é mau!

- que saco...

- vaaaai!!! Seja meu amigo!!!

- não!

- a vaaai Ç.Ç se não eu choro!

- cadê a fada azul quando se precisa dela?

- nhaaaa ela é má! Ela quer que eu pule no oceano e seja comido por uma baleia!

- claro! Se não vocês não voltam para o mundo real e...

- e esse mundo não é real?

- bem... é mas...

- pronto! Não tenho que ir a lugar nenhum... u.u

- não tinha pensado desse jeito...

- n.n é que o grilo falante falou isso pra mim para eu fugir...

- o Neji?

- Neji?

- ah tá... o grilo falante... "puts ele ficou mesmo doido... mas aposto que o "grilo falante" só fez ele ir embora para ficar com a "fada azul"¬¬"

- para onde vai minha dama? n.n

- primeiro não sou dama e segundo eu não estou indo para lugar nenhum

- então você só está andando por ai?- perguntou interessado e Gaara/Maria assentiu com a cabeça- posso andar com você???

- na...- já ia recusar mas se lembrou que se o deixasse ali ele encontraria ten-ten e Neji... e o pior é que eles iriam se ver livres e ele não!- pode...

- o que?

- pode! u.ú mas fique quieto!

-sim senhor!

Os dois saíram andando quando, de repente, veio uma idéia a Lee/pinoquio

-ei! Quer ir na minha casa?

- você tem casa?

- tenho! n.n

- hum... tem comida?

- tem sim!

- então vamos... para onde é?

- por aqui...- disse pegando na mão de Gaara/Maria, que ficou um pouco corado, e o arrastando

- "por que eu fiquei corado? É só um menino de madeira... u.ú... pensando bem... como ele se meche? Ele é de madeira! Madeira não se meche!..."- e continuou com esses pensamentos inúteis até chegarem na casa de Lee/Pinoquio

- pode entrar n.n

Gaara/Maria não respondeu, porém, entrouna casa do mesmo jeito se sentando no sofá

- é... qual é o seu nome mesmo? n///n

- é Maria...

- que nome bonito!

- O.O "por que eu falei Maria? Meu nome é... é... é... Gaara eu acho... esse lugar ta me confundindo!!!!"

Lee/Pinóquio se sentou ao lado de Gaara/Maria, que o olhou de esguelha e corou assim que este pôs uma mão no ombro de Gaara/Maria e a outra no rosto dele

- o-o que?

- sabe... não é legal ser de madeira... eu queria ser um menino de verdade assim como você... mas o único jeito de virar um menino de verdade é "comendo" um menino de verdade...- deu um beijo na boca de G/M(n.a: sim... cansei de escrever o nome...) e voltou a falar- posso "comer" você para virar um menino de verdade?

- só para isso?"que esse lugar ta fazendo comigo? Eu não sou assim... u.u"

- também... por que eu gostei de você...- nisso beijou o outro ardentemente o outro retribuiu...

----------------- do lado de fora-----------------

- nhaaa... u.u- a Ten-Ten/Fada Azul arrastava o Neji/Grilo Falante por perto da casa de pinoquio quando ouviu uns barulhos vindos de dentro da casa

- ah... uhhh... aaaai...

Ela voou até a janela que dava na sala e depositou o grilo bêbado no peitoril. Foi olhar pela janela.

- O.O

- que foi minha fada?- o grilo acordou e a abraçou pelas costas percebendo a face de espanto dela

- a-acho que ele n-não entendeu o sentido do "comer" que eu falei...

- qual que era?

- o "comer" de "comer"

- qual? Esse?- agarrou a fada pela cintura e a beijou... logo eles rolavam pelo peitoril da janela entrelaçados

---------------------------------na sala da casa dos sebaku-------------------------

- ta vendo como ele dormiu?- dizia kankuro apontando para o irmão que dormia abraçado a uma almofada

- nunca pensei que ele fosse dormir tão rápido e na história de joão e maria

- ele esta beijando a almofada?

- ta sim!

Os dois irmãos acharam melhor não tocar no assunto e foram dormir... afinal... aquilo podia ser somente um sonho...

**FIM **

* * *

espero que tenham gostado... eu tive essa inutil ideia otro dia... shuahasuashuashuash n.n 


End file.
